


Agent Septiceye

by Redrose19



Category: Not in this story though - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose19/pseuds/Redrose19
Summary: Mark and Sean have been married for 5 years, and have been in love since the day they met. But Sean has been keeping a little secret...he's an Agent for the Government! A spy, which he loves to call himself because it sounds cooler. Except there are dangers to being an agent, like being captured by the leader of a deadly group who wants the information you have.  But the only way to get that information? .... is by hurting the one he loves most.





	1. The Orgin of

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER story! I hope it's good, and you all enjoy :)
> 
> Also this is just a story and I respect Mark and Jack and I know septiplier is not real. This is just for creative fun, and reading entertainment. I dont know how to write in and irish accent for Jack lol so i apologize. Also I am going to alter facts about them, not all information is correct from their real lives. Again this is fiction and purely written for creative fun.

*Jacks POV*

Sean William McLoughlin. That's the name I was born with. Agent Septiceye is the name I was given after I joined the Agency. I was 10 when it happened. It was Christmas morning in Ireland, and I was opening presents with my mom and dad. The cold weather stayed outside, as the fireplace in our home brought us warmth. The house was filled with decorations, the wreath hanging on the front door, three stockings hung over the fireplace. I remember how happy I was before the banging on the doors and windows became known. Men in black suits and masks stormed the house. I was grabbed harshly by a man, his grip so tight I struggled to breathe. I saw my parents get dragged in to the kitchen, my moms hair being pulled by one of the masked men. I saw my dad fighting with two of the others. 

"Don't hurt my baby!" I heard my mom scream. "Tell us where the flash drive is NOW!" A loud booming voice replied. He obviously was one of the bad guys.

I was thrown over a mans shoulders. I kicked and screamed and punched as hard as I can until i was shoved into a closet. 

"L-let me out! Please! Please! I want my mommy!" I cried. 

I heard struggling from outside the doors, loud crashes and glass shattering. The screaming was muffled. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I only made out the words agents and flash drive. Flash drive? I didn't understand at the time. Eventually the muffled screams stopped. It was eerily quiet until two loud bangs came from the other side of the door. I was so confused and scared. I didn't know what was happening. I heard footsteps pass by where I was. 

"Should we kill him?" A man said near the door. "No. Leave him. He's not important. What's done is done. I'm not even sure if he knows who we are." Their voices started to fade away, and I sat quietly for 15 minutes before exiting my safe place. I opened the door slowly, scared that the men might still be here. When no one came I inched out of the closet space and toward the kitchen. I could never get the memory of what I saw in there out of my head, even if I tried. To this day, the bodies of my dead parents remains trapped in the very edges of mind. 

I remember the cops flooding the house, but I paid no attention to them. I was seated in the back of an ambulance, when a man with short brown hair, and green eyes leaned into my view. "Hello Sean. You may not know me, but my name is Robert. I was a good friend of your mom and dad." He spoke very gentle, even though his voice was gruff and gravel like. 

"Well Sean, I know you may be confused right now, but I will explain everything to you when It's the right time. All you should know right now is that your parents are heroes. Those men? They came to your house for a reason Sean. You may not understand just yet, but your parents were a part of an organization that keeps this world safe." 

"Like superheroes" I asked. The man laughed. "Yes son, like superheroes. Those bad men killed your parents, for information about us. This may be a lot to take in, and I am so very very sorry about what happened. I am going to take you home with me Sean. This change is going to be scary. But i knew your mom and dad very well, and because you have no other family members, they assigned me to be your guardian in case of something like this." 

"I j-just w-want my mom and dad." I cried for what felt like hours. I felt Robert put a hand on my back and lead me to the car. That was the last time I saw my home. Robert looked over me after that. He took me to America to live, since he was a part of the American organization, where as my parents were part of Ireland's organization. He sat me down when I was 15 to explain everything. About secret agents, and how they take down the bad guys who try to access government information. He finally explained that my parents were given a flash drive containing all the information about each agent in Ireland, America, Sweden, every country. This was an important and dangerous mission they had. They took it because that meant they could retire from active duty on the field. That's when they decided to have me. It only last 10 years strong, until somehow a group of men from a group called, The Takers, came into our house that day looking for it. I don't know how they figured out my parents had the flash drive, but they did. Robert then explained that his parents hid it in a very special place. 

"Where? I've never seen a flash drive in our house before!" I explained. "That's because it's not a flash drive Sean. It's a chip. A micro chip. And you have it." 

"Whoa whoa whoa! What do you mean I have it? My parents never gave me a microchip. This is insane!" I was in shock. I had the information? This was some powerful information to have. If someone bad got their hands on it, all the personal files of secret agents would be exposed. 

"That necklace you wear. Where did you get it?" Robert asked. The way he spoke sounded like he already knew, but i humored him anyways by answering. "My dad gave this to me when i was 8. He said it was his, and it meant a lot to him." as i spoke I touched the silver chain that laid on my chest. At the bottom of the chain was the letter J. He never told me what that stood for. 

"That chain around your neck is the microchip. It is embedded into the J. Do you know why there is a J there Sean" Robert was now staring at me with such kind eyes. "What does it mean?" I asked. "The J stands for the name your dad was given when he became an agent. He was Agent Jack, or AJ which a lot of people liked to call him. He was going to name you jack the day you were born, but decided to give you Sean instead." 

"Jack." I tested the name out on my lips. I liked it. I felt like a part of me was a little complete with that name. "Robert may i ask you something." 

"You can always ask me anything Sean you know that." 

"Can you call me Jack? I like it. I want it to be my nickname too. Like my father. And how do I become an Agent?"


	2. Morning Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has violence in it, and very little curse words.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

*Jacks POV*

I woke up to the feeling of warmth on my face from the sun beating down on me. I sighed contently as I felt Mark's arm wrap around my stomach. My back snuggled into his firm chest, his lips starting to kiss my neck. 

"Mahahaarrkk" I giggled. 

"What? What am I doing?" He teased. I turned around to face him, and he kissed my forehead gently. 

"Good morning beautiful." I said. And wow was he beautiful. His hair was dark like midnight, accentuated by the bright red dye he had on top. Mine was dyed bright green, and he liked to joke that we looked like two thirds of a street light, which made me laugh. He was shirtless right now, showing off his muscles and tan skin. I sure hit the jackpot when I met him. 

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied with a kiss to my lips. We laid together in silence, the only sound in the room was the soft heartbeats and the deep breathing we both made. I don't know what I would do without Mark. He takes care of me and loves me, unlike any other man has. I love him just as much. He's my one and only, and I strive to protect him from my real job. My other life. Mark could never know I'm an agent. That puts him in too much danger, and he would worry to much. He would always want to know where I was going, or offer to come with in fear that I'll be injured, or even worse...killed. Plus, I took the oath to keep my secret identity. 

That day after I asked Robert to become an agent, he was hesitant. He knew the dangers and risks, but I wanted to be like my parents. I wanted to avenge their death by being as strong and as brave as they were. I went through extreme training from the age of 15 to 21. I learned to fight and defend myself. I learned how to be stealthy, so no one can see me coming. I even practiced with all sorts of weapons. Guns, knives, explosives. To be an agent you had to be the best. And I was motivated to do just that. Finally I was given my name. Agent Septiceye. I remember laughing at how strange and unique my name was, but I liked it. I liked being different and strange. I couldn't be Agent Jack like my father, because his name deserved to be his own, and follow him to his grave. But I did take upon the nickname. I liked Jack, and that's how I introduced myself to people. Not as Sean, the boy who lost his parents, but as Jack, the man who inspires to be like his father. Brave, courageous, and a hero. 

I try my hardest to keep my agent life away from Mark. Especially after the incident...I was taking down a group of hackers in a warehouse one night. They were hacking into bank systems, taking peoples social security numbers, and transferring money from peoples accounts into their own databases. They were low life thieves with fancy computers. I made a dumb amateur mistake that night. I thought I captured them all! I really did! I tied them up for the cops to come and retrieve, but some did get hurt. I killed two that night. Self defense. But that never makes it any easier. You're still taking a human life. They came at me though. I had to. 

Apparently one of the hackers was hidden. The son of one of the men I killed. He followed me that night, as I drove my way to Marks' place. I was supposed to pick him up that night, and take him on a date to the movies. We were only together 6 months at the time. Everything was going fine. I pulled into Mark's driveway, and picked him up at the door. His smile when he saw me was breathtaking. It always was. HE was breathtaking. As we started walking to the car, that hacking son of bitch came up behind us and snatched Mark from me. His arm around Marks throat, squeezing the oxygen from him, while a gun is pressed to his head. 

I've never been so scared in my life. Not since the day my parents were taken from me. I've only ever had to focus on my own safety, and now here's this man that I'm falling in love with more and more each day, and he's about to die from my own stupid mistake. 

"You killed my father!" He yelled. His arm squeezing tighter around marks throat. I looked at Mark, and saw tears beginning to trickle down his face, fear in his eyes. His breath wheezing from the lack of oxygen. 

"Please! He has nothing to do with this! Let him go! Point that gun at me, not him!" My heart was beating so fast, and I was panicking. I can't lose him. 

"Eye for an eye! My father is gone forever! Now I take him!" "NO!" I yelled! I leaped forward, grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the gun. The gun fired into the air, I took the opportunity to punch him in the gut. He yelped, letting go of Mark so he can protect himself. I saw Mark collapse beside him on the floor, trying to gain his breath back. 

"YOU FUCKER!" I screamed, punching him in the face over and over again. I needed to hurt him. He almost killed my love. I aimed for the head especially, trying to cause brain damage. Harsh, I know, but I needed him to forget me. He can't remember my appearance. He can't tell others what I look like! They'll come back again. They'll take Mark from me! They wil-

"Jack! Jack stop! Please. Baby please look at me." I heard mark pleading for me in the distance. My mind still fuzzy from anger, but his smooth and rich voice drawing me back in. I was panting hard with tears coming down my face. My knuckles all bruised and bloody. Mark put his hands on my face looking into my eyes. 

"Baby it's okay. He's out cold. Come back to me, please." I saw tears flowing out of his eyes. I then saw the bruises forming on his neck. Anger poured through me again, but I had to calm down for his sake. My love needed me. I hugged him and cried into his neck. He hugged back, crying as well. 

"I-I thought..I thought I was gonna lose you." I stuttered. "Me too baby. Me too." 

We called the cops after that, and explained what happened. I told them we were attacked by a crazy man who assumed I killed his father. I explained how he tried to shoot my boyfriend, and I beat him in self defense. They had no suspicion who I was, and thankfully I hit that guy so hard he won't recognize me ever. Since then I've had to keep Mark from the truth. I still wear my fathers' necklace. The microchip still embedded inside. No one, not even other agents know I have this. Only Robert, and a few other higher authorities. If bad men got their hands on this chip, they would know about the families and personal lives of every agent in the system. That's why Mark can't know. That's why the loved ones of agents can't know. If every bad man knew Mark was my husband, they'd go after him to get to me. All he needs to know is that I work in an office, filing taxes. And that's all he will ever need to know about my job life. It's too dangerous and I love him too much to lose him. 

And him not knowing is what keeps him alive.


	3. The Takers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mentions of violence and rape in this chapter. If this is a trigger for you, please don't read! Your safety and mental health comes first.  
> Also, I hope you enjoy, and feedback is definitely wanted! If you have any tips or requests please let me know.

*Bad Guy POV* 

“I want that flash drive!” 

“Yes boss. I understand. We have been trying to locate it for the past 8 months’ sir, but wherever they chose to hide it was smarter than we could’ve thought.” 

Nigel Hennings. That’s the name of the biggest crime lord on the streets in LA today. You don’t mess with a guy like this. His first murder was done at the mere age of 14. He murdered his third cousin for screwing around with his boyfriend. The same boyfriend he then raped and killed afterwards. This man was cruel, and deadly. Known for rape, torture, beatings, and murder. His lust for being number one, and in control of everything is the reason for his leadership. No man would even try to take his place, because he has killed every single one who has tried. After torturing them of course. 

The agency doesn’t even know about him. For being a huge crime lord you would think he would be well known, but no. He makes sure everyone knows not to mention his name. Ever. They know the consequences if they betray him.

“Sir.” Billy, one of Nigel’s men, said. 

“I hope it’s good news you’ve come to me with.” Nigel growled. 

“Actually, yes. I think we have found the location of the flash drive. Sally, a worker in our computers department, used a hacking site to gain access into the agent’s organization database. She was only inside for 1 minute before being locked out, BUT she found something sir.” 

“Well go on then! Tell me where it is, and don’t make me ask again boy” Nigel loved the feeling of being ruthless and in control. The rush he gets when he sees the fear in someone’s eyes. They joy he feels when the life of someone he’s killing slowly fades away. His father was the one who started the group they belong to. The Takers is what they call themselves. And boy did they take. His father was so close to retrieving the flash drive in that families house all those years ago, but after torturing that couple, they came up with nothing. So, his father killed them. His father died 6 years later, never finishing what he started. Nigel made sure that he would find this flash drive, for himself and for his father. 

“She tracked a file under the name Agent Septiceye. She didn’t get any information on him, but she says that the keyword *microchip* was located inside the file. We think that means something important, and can lead us to the flash drive. She is now working on finding out who he is.” 

Nigel laughed. Excitement rushing through his veins. “Find out all the information you can on Agent Septiceye! I want to know who he is, where he is, and if he has any relatives!” 

“Yes Sir.” Billy rushed out the room, heading to Sally to deliver the task. 

*Jack POV* 

“How do I look?” Jack asked Mark, spinning around to show off his suit. I decided to take Mark out to a fancy restaurant as a congratulation for being promoted at his engineering firm. 

“Helllloooo baabbyy.” Mark replied. “You look hot!” I blushed, and thanked him. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Not as hot as you though.” I whispered into his ear. He smiled, leaning into my cheek and moving his lips to slowly caress against mine. He started to kiss me, soft at first, then deepening. He tasted of honey and smelt like cinnamon, so sweet and sexy. As much as I wanted to tear his clothes off right then and there, we had reservations to meet. I pulled back slowly, giving him a smile and pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so proud of you.” I said, the awe in my voice apparent. He blushed now. 

“I love you for that. I’m so lucky to call you mine. What would I do without my little green bean?” he snickered. 

“Oh little? Did you just call me little Mark?” I teased back, pretending to be offended. 

“So what if I did?” I took one look at that cocky smirk and I knew he was gonna get it now. I jumped at him tackling him into the bed. I started wiggling my fingers into his sides, finding every ticklish spot. 

“Jaahahackk im sohohohory! Stohohop please!” His laugh was contagious, loud and booming, and so smooth. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had to breathe at one point, I would tickle him forever just to hear that beautiful laugh. “Okay okay.” I gave in, and stopped. I looked down at him and laughed. His hair was a mess, and his face was flushed now. 

“Ready for dinner now?” I asked. “I don’t want to be late.”

“I’m not the one who decided to go all tickle monster.” he teased, standing up to fix his tie and his hair. I laughed and playfully shoved him. We walked out of our home, locking up, and headed out to eat. I watched him walk to the car, the full moon was beautiful out tonight, and my man was just as beautiful. I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my night with my love, and I could only think happy thoughts as I stared into his warm, brown eyes, as he held the door open for me. Nothing could ruin this night.

*Nigel POV*

“Boss! We have something!” Sally jumped up and explained as Nigel walked in. 

“Show me.” He demanded. 

“His name is Sean William McLoughlin. He is currently 26 years old, both parent’s dead, no other family members. He has been an agent since he was 21 and-"

“Wait! McLoughlin? I recognize that name.” Nigel thought back to the day his father came home, talking about the couple he killed, but how they failed that day because the flash drive was yet to be found. 

“He’s the boy! The boy my father didn’t kill! He had it this whole fucking time!” He slammed his fist into the mirror next to him, as glass shards flew everywhere. “Tell me more about that son of a bitch!” Nigel demanded. 

“He has a husband. Mark Edward Fischbach. 27 years old. They have been married for 5 years. It looks like they met when Sean wasn’t even an agent yet.” Sally printed out pictures of both men and gave it to Nigel. He looked over the picture of Sean first. His lip twitching with anger. All these years, and the kid had it. The boy did grow up to be very handsome though, but he was still going to make him pay. He knew exactly how when he flipped the page, and landed on a picture of the husband. 

“Oh my..” Nigel gasped, taking in the strong cheekbones, the deep brown eyes, those muscles. 

“This man is oh so beautiful.” He smiled sinisterly. “Sally, I think I know how to break this agent.” 

“How sir?” 

“We target the one thing he loves…his husband.” His chuckle echoing throughout the room.


	4. The Break In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some minor violence, and curse words!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

*Marks POV*

I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, and I smiled to myself. My husband is perfect. I don’t know what I would do without him. I remember the day I met him. I was 21 at the time, and still in college for engineering. I worked as a barista in a coffee shop during my school days, and one morning Jack showed up. We hit it off so quickly, he was so kind and sweet. His smile lit up the room, and his laugh made whatever problem you had in life just disappear. He was perfect. He asked me for my number, and I definitely said yes! It was magic after that. I know that sounds so cheesy, but Jack is just that beautiful. 

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Jack was swaying his hips side to side, while humming to himself and cooking. I wrapped my arms around his stomach, and he leaned into my arms, and put his hand on mine. 

“It smells amazing in here!” I smiled. 

“Anything for you babe” Jack replied. He is such a sap. “So, what are the plans for today?" Jack asked. "We can relax on the couch and watch a hopelessly romantic movie, until we start to make out with reckless abandon!” I teased, while he laughed and playfully pushed me away. 

“I was actually going to run to the store today, and pick up some things for dinner tonight. I thought we should make chicken parmesan together.” 

“That sounds good to me! Did you want me to come with?” I asked. 

“No that’s okay love. I’ll be quick.” He turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I blushed. This boy can make me blush any time it’s crazy! We sat down and ate breakfast together, talking about work, and joking around. Mornings like this were always special. We had time for each other, and between our work schedules, we sometimes never get a chance to just talk. And I love to talk with him. After breakfast, we watched some television together until Jack decided he should go to the store, and get it over with so he can relax with me the rest of the day. 

“Maybe we can play some video games when you get back?” I asked. 

“I would love to!” he smiled. “Bye love!” He said, and with a final kiss on the lips he walked out the door. I decided I should do some cleaning, and I walked to the kitchen to do the dishes. Once I was finished I headed towards our room to get some laundry done, but then I heard a noise. 

“What the hell?” Suddenly a loud bang and crash came from the front of the house. I heard noises, and that’s when I saw it, 5 men heading toward me! I panicked closing the bedroom door and grabbing the phone. I dialed Jack. It rang about 3 times, when finally, he answered. 

“Hey love wha-“ 

“Jack! Help! Baby th-there’s these men! I don’t know who they are! They’re banging on the bedroom door. It’s starting to break what do I do!” I was panicking and practically yelling into the phone by now. 

“Mark hide now! Do as I say okay baby. Calm down and hide! Do not hang up!” I started to move when 

BAM!

They were in the room. Am I going to die? “Jack baby I love you so much” I cried into the phone. 

“MARK!” I heard him scream. 

I heard a deep gravelly voice command “Grab him!” I didn’t even get a chance to run when two men grabbed my arms, holding me tight. My cellphone still gripped tight in my right hand. The man who that voice belonged to sauntered over to me, eyeing me up and down like I was a piece of meat. 

“Hello beautiful” he spoke. He grabbed the phone in my hand and brought it to his ear. 

“Sean William McLoughlin, or should I say Agent Septiceye.” 

“Who the fuck are you! Don’t you hurt my husband you son of a-“

“QUIET!” The man yelled. I was scared and confused. I didn’t know what was happening. Who the hell is Sean? And Agent who? 

“I suggest you listen to me Agent, I have men that are following you right now. They are to approach you, and take you to me. If you fight them or resist, your boy over here is going to have to suffer. Do you understand me Agent?” 

“If I find out you put your fucking hands on him, I swear-“ “Swear what agent? You are NOT the one in control here!” he looked at me and chuckled. His laugh was haunting. Not like Jack, where his laugh would make you smile and bring light upon your day. No. This guy’s laugh did exactly the opposite. 

“He is oh so beautiful agent. I see why you chose him. He is definitely arm candy.” His hand caressed my cheek, but I yanked my head away quickly and spit into his face. “Don’t you fucking touch me!” I yelled. I heard Jack on the other end of the phone screaming as well. 

“Hm. Feisty! I sure do like that, but not right now okay beautiful? Boys! Go find a chair and tie him to it. I don’t want this one getting away.” I struggled against the arms taking me, but I found myself helpless and being dragged along. 

“Wait.” The man demanded. He walked over to me and grabbed my chin forcefully. He stared into my eyes and smiled. “Strip him, but stop at the underwear.” Oh hell no, I thought! This is so not happening. I struggled more, screaming for help, but found myself again helpless. I just hope Jack gets here. And quickly. 

*Jacks POV*

I was walking back to the car with the groceries when I got the phone call. I was panicking. I was so angry and wished I was home right now. Mark sounded so scared when he called me. I’ve never heard him like that before, and all I wanted to do was comfort him. Except I couldn’t. I was stuck here waiting for those men to pick me up, while Mark was being held captive by some psycho. Some psycho who knew my name! I don’t know how he found me out, but I’m going to have a talk with Robert if I make it out alive. A black van pulled up (how original) and two men jumped out. 

“In the car agent.” One spoke. “Remember, any funny business and your husband will be the one suffering the consequences.” They tied my hands tightly with rope behind me, and dragged me into the back of the car. 

I was furious now. Threatening me is one thing, but my husband! They were in for a world of pain when I escaped this. But for now, I need to get to Mark. They started heading toward the house, and finally after and agonizing 10 minutes we were there. They dragged me into the house by the rope around my wrists, and shoved me through the front door. I fell on to my knees, and winced from the pain. 

“J-Jack?” I heard a whimper above me. Mark! But when I looked up and saw Mark tied to a chair in nothing but his boxers, let’s just say I was beyond furious now!


	5. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is violence and cursing in this chapter.

*Jacks POV* 

“Where the hell are his clothes you bastard!” I yelled. I was so angry, I felt like my head was going to explode, or maybe I would spontaneously combust. I didn’t care what happens to me at this point, my only concern was Mark. 

“What’s wrong agent? You can’t tell me this sight doesn’t turn you on. I mean he is just beautiful, isn’t he?” His smile was eerie and sinister. The bastard had the nerves to be saying those things to me. 

“Agent?” Mark sounded so confused. Oh no! Mark knows now, and I can’t get out of this one. I tried so hard for years to keep this a secret, and all it took was this asshole kidnapping us. I looked up and saw the man smirk, tilting his head, and then come to the realization of what was happening. 

“He doesn’t know does he Sean?” The psycho laughed. Fucking laughed! I hate this man so much. 

“W-wait. Sean? His name is Jack! What is going on?” Mark was crying now, tears flowing down his beautiful face. He looked so scared, and I wish I could sit down and explain what was happening. I wish he didn’t have to find out this way. The man was now laughing out loud, mocking us. 

“He doesn’t even know your real name! This is just hilarious agent. You two are married, and he doesn’t even know who you really are.” 

“Shut up! I was protecting him!” I yelled. “Baby. Mark, please listen to me. I didn’t tell you to protect you. I love you so much you have to beli-“ 

“That’s enough agent!” The man yelled. He walked over to me and bent down to reach eye level. 

“You have something I want Sean. And I’m going to get it. I’m going to ask you some questions now, and for every one you answer wrong, beautiful over there is going to be hurt. And I don’t want to hurt something as beautiful and precious as him, but I will....Oh, and the name is Nigel. Good to finally meet you Sean. And by the way, my father enjoyed killing your parents. Too bad he didn’t kill you too.” 

I stared at him my mouth agape. He-he oh my god. It was his father? His father killed my parents? “YOU BASTARD!” 

“Shh shh shh.” He pressed his finger to my lips, but logic was gone at this moment and I bit down on his finger…hard. 

“You fucker!” he yelled, backhanding me so hard I fell to my side, wincing from the stinging pain on my right cheek. He began kicking me in the gut, each kick knocking the wind out of me. I was struggling to breathe, and each time I tried the pain from each kick would stop my attempts for oxygen. 

“HEY!” I heard Mark yell. I love him for being brave, but he can’t. They will hurt him. “Stop it you piece of shit! You are a weak, pathetic fool! Hitting someone who can’t fight back? Not so fucking tough you prick!” I loved Mark for wanting to stand up for me, but they’re going to hurt him. I need to protect him. I feel so helpless I want to cry. 

Nigel laughed. “I sure do love that feistiness in you beautiful. But that’s gonna have to cost ya.” He looked down at me smiling, before rushing toward mark. 

“NO! Please no! Nigel please hurt me not him! I beg you!” He wouldn’t listen. I was picked back up to a kneeling position by one of his men, and then I was gagged. A thick cloth tied around my mouth. 

*Marks POV*

I know you shouldn’t antagonize the bad guys, but he was hurting Jack! Or Sean? Or agent? I was so confused. But in that moment, I didn’t care. All I saw was my husband being beaten by some asshole, and I lost it. I knew I went too far when Nigel started rushing towards me. He rushed forward and punched me right in the stomach. My breath was knocked right out of me, leaving me winded and gasping for air. All too quickly I felt his hands on my chin forcing me to look at him. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered. I was so sick and tired of being called that by him! Only Jack can call me those things, but this prick was saying these words way too sexually for my liking. And even though I was brave before, I started to feel fear tremble inside me ready to burst free. I was so deep in thought of being scared, that I was taken off guard when he claimed my mouth. It was disgusting. His foul scent, his tongue sliding down my throat. I screamed into the kiss, and tried to shake my head away only to be grabbed more forcefully. I heard Jacks screams from behind him, muffled and desperate. He finally released his lips from mine, and I gulped in as much oxygen as I could, and started spitting onto the floor. The taste of him still lingered, and I began to cry. 

“I feel disrespected beautiful. I can tell you didn’t like that, but you should get used to it. I’m going to claim more than just your mouth if you and your husband keep this up. You would make a nice pet. Hm? I like that. How would you like that pet?” His smirk was really starting to piss me off. 

“How about you go fuck yourself!” I said without a slight waver in my voice. I received a backhanded slap to my right cheek for that. 

“Shall we go for round two then?” My head became fuzzy, and the fear was much stronger now. I heard the muffled sound of my name being screamed from Jack’s lips. I looked him in the eyes, now that he was in my view, and the sight of his tears flooding down his face was heartbreaking to watch. We both knew what would happen if I kept disobeying. I didn’t want my body to be violated again, and I didn’t want him to hurt Jack either. 

“Please.” I whispered, so soft you could barely hear it. Nigel leaned down closer to my face, now eye level with me. 

“I won’t hurt you pet. Not if your husband over there tells me what I want. So, I suggest you convince him to obey me, because you won’t like what comes next. And pet...keep acting out. I love having to punish you.” He stroked my cheek again, and I still flinched, but I didn’t pull away out of fear he might hurt me or Jack again. His hand slowly trailed down my neck, over my shoulder and down my arm. He lightly touched my hand, and then without warning grabbed my pinky finger and bent it far back, the sound of a loud crack echoing in the room. A loud guttural scream made its way out of my lips. The pain was unbearable. 

“That scream is oh so pretty pet. And we are just getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry I just can't help it :p


	6. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Just come curse words, and very little violence.

*Jacks POV*

“NGHH!” I screamed and begged through my gag, the sight of Mark screaming in such pain, his finger bent back at an angle that looked so unnatural. I saw Mark gasping for air, his crying and whimpering much louder now. Nigel, that son of a bitch, walked over to me. He gestured for his men to grab a chair, and soon I was tied in the same position as Mark, my hands bound to the arms of the chair, and my ankles bound to the legs. I was then dragged closer. I faced opposite of Mark, and I wanted to reach out so badly to comfort him. 

“Now, agent, time for questions!” Nigel smiled and took the gag out of my mouth. 

“I am going to fucking kill you.” I sneered. Anger was boiling through my veins. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Be careful what you say there agent, beautiful over here still has 9 fingers left.” I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. I couldn’t let him hurt Mark again. “Now.” He said clapping his hands together. “Where is the flash drive?” 

“Wh-what? There is no flash drive.” I explained. I know he is talking about the microchip, but he can’t get his hands on that! So many agents would be exposed! He punched me this time, right on the jaw. I knew play time was over now. 

“Don’t lie to me agent! I know you have the flash drive! It was tracked to you!” He walked behind Mark, putting his hands on his shoulders. Mark visibly flinched, and the whimper he made had me boiling with anger. 

“Please. I don’t have a flash drive! Don’t hurt him! Please!” I hoped he would believe me, but that was definitely not going to happen. I am a horrible husband. Risking my husband to get hurt, and all because I have this duty to keep the microchip safe. I didn’t know what to do. But one look at mark, and I knew I would choose him over the world. 

Just as Nigel reached down to grab another finger, I screamed. “STOP! I’ll tell you! Please! Don’t hurt him again!” I was crying now, begging for him to spare my love anymore pain. I saw him pause, and then he walked over to me. 

“Where is it?” I couldn’t tell him, but I couldn’t lose Mark. So, I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. I lied. 

“It’s in a locker. At the bus station, it’s 30 minutes away from here. Please. Let him go.” I never begged the bad guys, but this was the exception. “It’s locker number 37. Combination is 16-19-22.” Nigel sat quiet for a moment, until walking over to his men and speaking quietly. After a moment, he walked back over, and leaned in close. 

“If this a trick, I will hurt you, and I will hurt him. You will regret ever lying to me in the first place. Imagine your boy over there underneath me, screaming while I forcefully take him.” I growled and seethed with anger. He chuckled and then stood up to command two of his men to watch over us. Our chairs were dragged into the bedroom, and the door closed. Finally, some alone time with Mark. We had to escape, now. 

“Baby. My love are you okay?” Mark looked up, tear tracks staining his face, and his face distorted in pain. He smiled at me. “No, but I feel better now that you’re here.”

“I think I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?” He nodded at me, and then bit his lip, as if trying to think of what to say. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. “Sean William McLoughlin. Jack is a nickname. It was my dad’s nickname too, that’s why I took it. After my parents died, and I learned the truth about some things, I wanted to take his name in honor of him. Plus, I liked it. I felt like it suited me.” Mark gave me a smile and a nod before speaking, “I think Jack fits you more too. Why not tell me? I would have understood.” 

“There is so much more to it than my name, love. I had to protect you. I should confess to you now then, but I am a secret agent for the American Government Organization. My name is Agent Septiceye. I don’t work for a tax company, instead I take down the evil in LA. These men that kidnapped us are called The Takers. They took something from me too. I was 10, when they killed my parents. They were looking for a flash drive, but they never could find it because it wasn’t a flash drive, it was a microchip. And I actually had it this whole time. The necklace I wear is from my father, and the “J” stands for Jack. My father’s Agent name. The microchip is embedded into it, and it contains some serious info Mark. The names and personal information of all secret agents around the world is in this chip. I know this is a lot to take in, but just know I love you, and I couldn’t tell you about this because it is too dangerous. People like these men could hurt you. I hope you understand Mark.” 

I looked up at him, and saw him staring back at me. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but I hoped he wasn’t mad. 

“I married a secret spy.” Mark said. After a beat of silence, we both laughed. Despite the situation we are in, he always knows how to make light of something. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you too. Now we need to get out of here before he realizes I lied to him.” I then brought my hands forward, revealing my torn bindings, that I worked on cutting with my pocket knife the whole time I was talking. It’s always best to be prepared for a situation like this. Mark looked at me in awe. 

“Remind me to never use bondage in bed, you’ll just slip right out.” He teased. I laughed and began to undo the bindings around my ankles, before rushing to Mark and untying him. I glanced at his pinky finger and saw the dark purple and black bruising around it. 

“I’m so sorry.” I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back softly, “I’ll be okay baby, but we have to go now.” I agreed. He quietly grabbed a shirt, pants, and shoes, to cover up his nudity. I was still very pissed that they took his clothes from him. But, I had to focus, so taking his uninjured hand I pulled him with me towards the window. 

“Lead the way, Agent.”


	7. Finding a Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter, but I still hope you guys enjoy :)

*Jacks POV*

Stealthily, Mark and I jumped out of the window, and began to sneak around to the front of the house. I checked around the corner and saw two guards at the end of the driveway.

“We gotta go backwards.” I whispered. He nodded and we started heading into the backyard of our neighbor’s house. Once we made it to the street on the other side, I grabbed my cellphone out of my back pocket, and dialed Roberts number. 

“C’mon pick up.” I muttered to myself. “This is Robert.” 

“Oh thank god, Robert we have a problem!” 

“I was going to tell you the same thing son. Someone hacked into our system. I don’t know how they managed because we have the best fire walls put up to block out that sort of thing, but this person clearly had experience. But the point is, is that you need to be careful. They hacked into your file Jack. If they find you-“

“Too late for that Robert.” I gave a tiny laugh. 

“Shit, son are you alright? How about Mark?” I smiled. Robert may not be my father, but he is a good man who has always looked after me. I appreciate him for that. He’s one of the very few people I trust in my life. 

“Not completely, but were alive. They are looking for the chip. I directed them to a bus stop 30 minutes away, but once he finds out I lied, he’s going to track us down. I need somewhere to take Mark. He’s in danger Rob. Y-y-you didn’t see what he did. He hurt him.” Tears began to form in my eyes, but Mark’s hand rested gently on my shoulder, and he gave a little squeeze acknowledging that he is okay. 

“I’m so sorry. I have agents ready to move out. What do I need to know about this guy?” 

“His name is Nigel. He’s the leader of The Takers. His father is the one who killed my parents, and he is one evil son of a bitch. He wants to take Mark from me! So, I need you to get us somewhere safe!” I heard shuffling on the other side of the phone before Robert spoke again, 

“Alright, head to the cabin I own. The one we spent time at every summer. You’ll know which one I’m talking about. Take Mark there, and settle in. I have agents ready to deal with this Nigel guy, and I can’t risk you out on the field when you’re his target. You just take care of yourself and Mark, we got this covered.” 

“Thank you Robert.” I sighed in relief. I hung up the phone and grabbed Mark’s hand. I could tell he was trying to be brave, but he was visibly shaken up. As much as I would love to comfort him now, we had to reach the cabin first.

“Ready to go?” I asked. 

“Fuck yes.” I smiled and we started our route to the cabin. It will take us about 45 minutes to get there, so we had to hurry before those guards find out we escaped. I don’t care if Nigel finds me, but I can’t let him find mark. 

Not again.


	8. Settling In

*Jacks POV*

After walking about 15 minutes to a bus stop, we were on our way to the cabin. We were to get off around its general area, and then walk the rest of the way, so no one saw where we were going. I glanced at Mark next to me, his head was leaning against the bus window. He was quiet, and I was worried for him. I’ve been kidnapped before, and it’s scary, but that is just one of the risks I take as an agent. I have been trained for situations like this. For Mark though, he is just an engineer. He doesn’t have to worry that he will be kidnapped by a group of men wanting information from his secret agent husband. I rested my hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly. He glanced up at me and smiled, but I could tell it was fake. 

“Do you need to talk about what happened? I know you’re scared, and I am so fucking sorry they put their hands on you. I should’ve been protecting you, but I couldn’t. I failed you Mark, and I am so so very sorry.” He grabbed my hand that was resting on his thigh, and brought it to his lips, kissing the top of it gently. 

“I won’t lie to you Jack, I’m terrified right now. My finger hurts, and I can’t get the feeling of h-his l-lips out of m-my head a-and-.” I put my hands on each side of his face, leaning in and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“I wish I could have stopped him. He violated you, and if he was here right now I would kill him. I don’t know how to fix this, but just know that I love you so very much. And from now on, I will try my hardest to protect you from that sick bastard. You are so strong baby. You are calmer than most would be right now, and you were so brave standing up for me back there. We can get through this, together. Just don’t shut me out…please. I love you. To the moon and back.” 

He smiled, his forehead now touching mine. “To the moon and back.” He whispered. 

The drive lasted another 10 minutes before we got out at the next stop near some gas station. Once everyone was out of eye sight, we made are way through the woods, starting our 30-minute journey to the cabin. Finally, in the distance we saw the small, brown cabin. No one was around, making this the prefect spot to hide out for now. I opened the door and stepped inside. The room was nicely decorated, a fireplace in the right corner, and wooden floors. The cabin gave off warmth and safeness. Thank god for Robert. He sure knows how to make a place feel welcome. He must have redecorated though, because the version I remember as a kid was messier, and had older furniture. 

“Let me go grab the first aid kit, take a seat and make yourself at home.” He gave me a tiny nod, taking a seat on the couch. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a splint for his finger. Satisfied with everything I needed, I headed back to the living room and to Mark. He looked up from his position, and smiled at me. I sat next to him, and he moved to the side more, facing me. After fixing his finger up the best I can, I leaned back into the couch and sighed. 

“Come here you.” I teased, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into my arms. His head now rested in my lap, and I petted his hair, playing with the dark brown and red strands. I heard him give a sigh of relief, and then his breathing evened out, as he fell asleep. I was feeling a bit drowsy too, and I decided to follow suit and nap as well. The doors and windows were locked, with double locks and everything since Robert designed this place for safety, so I felt okay to take a tiny nap. I gave Mark one final kiss on the head before finally dozing off. 

*Nigels POV* 

“That son of a bitch! I knew I couldn’t trust that piece of shit. Agents are all untrustworthy bastards.” Nigel found the locker, but the combination was a fake! And after prying the thing open, found that there was nothing inside to begin with. Furious as hell, he called one of his men that were watching over the agent and his husband. 

“Go into that room and tell that agent bastard that he is in for a world of hurt when I get back!” 

“U-um. S-sir?” 

“What is it!” Nigel yelled. His patience was being tested, he was angry and was getting violent urges to release some of the stress.

“The agent and his husband are gone sir. They must have jumped out of the win-.”

“THEY WHAT!? YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!” He was boiling over with such rage at this point, he really needed to hurt somebody.

“Find them you stupid fools! Do I have to do everything myself!?” Actually, now that he thought about it. He could do this himself. Fuck those dumb guards, they can’t even watch over two men for crying out loud. It was time to go to work on tracking these son of a bitches down, and when he found them they were in serious trouble.

A smile tugged at his lips, knowing exactly what he would do to them once they were found. “I promised that agent two things. That I would hurt him, and that I would take his husband.” 

And oh how excited he was to make due on his promises.


	9. Hacked Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand these last chapters haven't had much action in them. SO! I might upload again tonight :) I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

*Marks POV*

I woke up, blinking the sleep away from my eyes. I sat up, and looked at Jack who was asleep. My finger was throbbing, but I shut the pain out as best I could. “What time is it?” I thought to myself. I stood up and stretched my limbs, a few cracking sounds seemed loud in the quiet room. I looked out the curtains on the window and noticed it was getting dark out. We must have slept for a few hours. Today has been something that’s for sure. All in the span of a few hours, and I was kidnapped, hurt, forced to watch men hurt Jack, AND find out I married an agent? What is my life right now? As scared and confused as I was, I still trusted Jack with my life. Yeah, I was upset at first that he kept this to himself, but I understand why. I still love him, and nothing will change that. 

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there was anything to drink or eat. I haven’t had anything since Jack cooked up breakfast this morning. I grabbed a glass and some apple juice, pouring myself a cup. I leaned against the counter and sighed. I wish I was home. I heard some shuffling from the living room, and turned to see Jack waking up. 

“Hey.” I said, walking over with another glass of apple juice, and handing it to him. 

“How long did we sleep for?” he asked. “A few hours. It’s already beginning to get dark out. Are we safe here? What if they find us, Jack?” I was still worried. I know Jack said this was a safe place, but those guys were still out there, probably looking for us now. And Nigel…Nigel was out there. Just thinking about him made me shiver. Jack noticed. 

“We’re safe Mark. You remember Robert right? I told you how he took me in after my parents died. He owns this place, and I trust him.” I nodded. I met Robert every now and then, and he was nice guy. Jack explained that he was a friend of his parents, and when they died he took him in and raised him. I liked Robert. 

“I just wish we were home ya know?” My smile faded now. I was glad we were safe, but this was all just too much right now, and I missed not having to worry about men searching for us. Jack put his glass down, sitting closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

“This makes me feel better.” I sighed contently. 

“Good, because I don’t like seeing you so upset. We will come out of this alive, and I will protect you from any person who tries to take you away from me.” 

“Same here Jack. When he hit you I-I just lost it. I’ve never been so angry before, I wanted to kill him for hurting you like that. I would do it again. I will do it again if I have to.” Jack leaned up and looked at me.

“My knight in shining armor.” He teased.

“Oh ha ha very funny!” I laughed. I felt a little better now that we were back to our playful teasing. Just then Jacks cellphone rang, making me jump a little. He rested his hand on my thigh to calm me, and then picked up.

*Jacks POV*

“Hey Robert. Did you find them?” 

“Sorry Jack, but by the time we made it to the bus stop they were already gone. I actually have some bad news.” I tensed up, and I could tell Mark noticed because he sat up straighter watching me now. 

“Lay it on me.” I replied. 

“Someone hacked into our systems again. This time they went into our phone logs. I can’t talk long in case they hack in again, and because you need to get rid of your phone once this call ends, in case they’re tracking you. I’ll make this quick. Protect you and Mark, and keep on the lookout. I won’t be able to contact you after this, but after I set some agents up to track down The Takers, I will be heading to you.”

“Shit! Alright thanks Robert. See you soon.” I hung up quickly and then threw the phone on the ground, stomping on it and smashing it to bits and pieces. Mark jumped back, looking at me with confusion. 

“They could be tracking the phones.” I explained. He visibly tensed. "Do you have yours?" I asked. He shook his head no. 

“Nigel took it back at the house. It's probably still there. Do you think they know where we are now?” Marks voice was shaking now. The fear in his voice noticeable. 

“Robert said they just hacked in, so I don’t know. But he will meet us here after finishing up with some other agents, so he should be here soon. I think we’ll be okay.” I sat back down on the couch, and we hugged each other. My head rested on his shoulder. I just hope Robert gets here quickly. 

*Nigel POV*

Nigel smirked to himself. Sally had some great news for him. Apparently, she hacked into their phone records, and found a phone call that pinged to the agents house a little after the time I left to go to the bus stop. After then tracking that number, she tracked them to a place somewhere a little over an hour way. Nigel was now heading toward the destination. A smile on his lips, and excitement rushing through his veins. 

After driving for what felt like forever, he finally reached a gas station near the woods. Following the map Sally sent him, he started making his trek through the woods. A small cabin was in the distance, and he noticed a dim light shining from inside. “That has to be where they are.” He thought to himself. He was finally close enough to see inside the small opening through one of the curtains. There on the couch was the agent….

And right next to him was his pet.


	10. Not So Safe Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains violence and cursing!

*Jacks POV*

“Once Robert gets here, he might take us to the governments base, since that’s where he works”

“I still cannot believe you and Robert have been secret agents this whole time.” Mark laughed. 

“The idea is a little silly, isn’t it?” I smiled at him. He gave another laugh and nodded his head.

“Yeah, my husband is 007 and was raised by M.” I laughed harder now. 

“James Bond references now?” Mark is such a nerd. But he’s my nerd. 

“Hey! I admit it is extremely cool to be married to a tough agent. It’s actually kind of sexy.” He was smirking at me now. 

“Oh really.” I said. I leaned over him from his position on the couch, and leaned in close to his face. 

“So me saving the world like a badass turns you on huh?” Mark’s cheeks were red, and he was blushing. I leaned in more to catch a kiss on his lips, but of course as fate would have it, trouble had to interrupt. A knock on the door had us both standing. Mark looked at me frightened. I pushed him behind me. 

“Heelllooo. Pet? Agent? Are you in there?” Oh god. It was Nigel! 

“Shit shit shit.” Curse words were rushing out of me now. I spun around quickly to Mark. “Hide now.” I practically demanded. 

“No! Not without you! I-I can’t!” He was shaking now. 

“Please. I’ll be okay, just hide.” Mark didn’t move right away, but I pushed him a bit, and then he ran off into the bedroom. After he disappeared, the door busted open, Nigel on the other side. 

“Well hello there Agent. Long time no see.” He sneered. Then he started sprinting towards me, he threw a punch, but I blocked it with my forearm. I brought my knee up, hitting him in the groin. He yelped, and shoved me. His fist flew hitting me square in the jaw. Without warning, he landed another punch, and then a swift kick to my midsection. I collapsed. I was not going down this quickly, and I had to protect Mark. I spun my legs on the floor, knocking him to the ground. I crawled to where he laid, punching him over and over, but then I felt a sharp prick to my neck, and I yelped falling backwards. 

“What the..” My tongue became numb, and I was slurring. The room beginning to spin. “Whaa-“

“Have a nice nap agent.” The last thing I heard was the laughing above me, and my mind only thought of one person. Mark. 

*Marks POV*

I ran quickly into the bedroom, opening the closet door and slipping in behind some boxes. I was terrified. Nigel found us! I heard loud banging and crashes from outside the room, and my heart went out to Jack. I wanted him to hide with me, but he just wouldn’t listen. I hope he’s okay, but with the sounds I heard, I knew he was at least going to come out of that fight with bruises. I was focused on laboring my breathing when the noises stopped. Did Jack stop him? Is he okay?

“Oh pet? Where are you beautiful?” 

Oh no! Jack! He didn’t win! He must be hurt somewhere out there. Panic was beginning to settle in. Jack was probably out unconscious, or he could be dead! I had no idea what his condition was, and I wish I could help him, but now Nigel is looking for me. I don’t know what to do. I heard footsteps enter the room, and I covered my mouth and nose, hoping he couldn’t hear my erratic breathing. 

“Beautiful are you in here? Just wait until I get my hands on you. Your husband won’t be awake for another hour at least, since that’s how long the drugs in his system are supposed to last.” 

Drugs? He drugged him! I am on my own now, but at least he isn’t dead. Thank god. Suddenly, the closest door swung open, making a loud crashing sound from the force. 

“There you are!” Nigel was now above me, looking down with a smile. He grabbed me forcefully by the hair, and started dragging me out of the closet. 

“NO! Let go of me, ugh!” I winced from the pain coming from my head. His grip was just too damn tight. I was then tossed onto the bed. I tried to get up and run, but he leaned over me, using his body to hold me down. 

“Not so fast pet. I still haven’t had my fun.” The tears were beginning to flow down my face uncontrollably. I needed Jack. I needed anyone to help me at this point. Nigel reached into his back pocket, pulling out a thing of rope. My struggles increased, knowing that once I was bound, I had no way of escaping. 

“Stop resisting!” Nigel screamed. He punched me in the stomach, and I doubled over. He took the opportunity to grab both my wrists tight, and he began to tie my hands together, and to the headboard of the bed. 

“N-No! No! Please don’t!” I begged. 

“You beg oh so pretty pet.” 

“My name is Mark you asshole!” I spit into his face again. I really need to stop antagonizing the bad guy, but I didn’t care anymore. I was pissed off and scared as hell. 

“Mark just doesn’t flow as well as pet, now does it. And if you spit into my face one more fucking time, I will make this so much worse for you!” All to quickly I was bound to the headboard of the bed. I struggled, pulling at the rope, but I was stuck. Crap! Nigel reached my legs next grabbing my left ankle. 

“Stop!” I screamed, kicking his hand away. He growled now rushing forward and punching me in the face. 

“Stop resisting pet!” I couldn’t stop! I needed to escape. I struggled more, but I wasn’t strong enough. Soon, both ankles were tied to the left and right of the bottom of the bed. I was trapped. He smiled at his work, staring me up and down for a moment before speaking. 

“Now this is a beautiful view.” His hand reached for my right foot, taking my sock off. Then the next foot. He slowly touched my left ankle, dragging his hand up my left leg. He continued moving his hand up my body, stopping too close to my crotch. I was squirming now, but he didn’t seem to care. His hand moved up more and then his hand was caressing the visible skin showing underneath my shirt, which was moved up during my struggling, revealing the bottom of my belly button, and lower. I twitched from the ticklish feeling, and bit my lip. This really can’t be happening. He smiled again, from the twitch I made, and then leaned in close to my face. I moved my head away from him, but he gripped my chin pulling me back to face him. He smiled again noticing the tears streaming down my face.

“Don’t even try to struggle pet. I have you all to myself, and boy are we going to have some fun together.” 

I gulped and shivered, preparing myself for what’s to come.


	11. Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ: This chapter contains a rape scene, I tried to keep it short knowing this is a hard topic, but PLEASE if you do not want to read such content, or if this is a sensitive topic for you please skip it. I have warnings in the story so you know when to skip. This is a serious topic that I do not take lightly, and if you or anyone you know has suffered from sexual abuse please get help! Do not ever feel ashamed, whether you are a guy or girl. I love you all, and there is always someone out there to talk to you if you need them. Again, if this chapter is triggering for you, please do not read. YOUR MENTAL HEALTH COMES FIRST! Love you all <3  
> Warning: Chapter also contains violence and cursing!

*Marks POV*

I watched as Nigel backed up to look me up and down again. I squirmed, not liking the way he stared at certain parts of my body. I tried to hide, but being tied up like this didn’t help. I couldn’t move away, and I blushed from the attention my body was getting. I didn’t like being sized up like this. 

“You shouldn’t be so shy, pet.” Nigel said. I glared at him as my response. 

“I see there’s still some fight left in you. I like that about a person. Even though you’re trapped, you still like to be defiant. I can still see that glimmer of hope in your eyes beautiful.” I looked away now. Staring up at the ceiling. Another tear runs down my cheek. I haven’t been able to stop crying since he found me and tied me to this bed. I couldn’t help it, I was scared. Nigel walked to the end of the bed again where my feet were. He paused for a moment, and then smiled at me, then he began to crawl onto the bed on top of me. 

*WARNING: THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS PLEASE SKIP! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER NOTE WHEN IT IS OVER*

“Please! D-don’t!” I cried. I began struggling again, moving side to side trying to knock him off me. He straddled my waist tightly, gripping my shirt and then ripping it from the collar and down, tearing the shirt into shreds until it laid next to me in pieces. I was shirtless now, my stomach moving up and down quickly from how fast I was breathing. I was hyperventilating.

“I b-beg you! P-please don’t!” I was begging him. I didn’t want this. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, 

“I like it when you beg. But this is happening.” 

“N-NOOOO NO NO plheheaassee!” He pulled my pants and boxers down. I was exposed now, and I cringed wishing I could curl into a ball and cover up. He took his own shirt off and then his pants, and soon he was lying atop of me naked as well. 

“This may hurt now pet. I like to take my men dry.” And then he shoved into me. A loud scream forced its way out of my mouth. I was crying and screaming at the same time. The pain was intense as I felt him ripping into me. The burning and stinging pain, as each thrust caused me to yelp. He was grunting above me, and I was feeling nauseous. I wanted to throw up. 

“You feel so good pet!” he yelled. I laid there for what felt like forever as he thrusted into me over and over. I kept hoping Jack would walk in and save me, and stop this. But he never did. Instead I was forced to endure the torture of being raped by this horrible man. His hands grabbed me all over, stroking me. He leaned down and began to kiss my lips, I yanked away, but was punished with a more violent thrust. I screamed in pain, and he laughed. 

“Fuck pet! Your screams are so pretty. Scream again for me pet!” I tried to stay quiet, I really did, but when he began pushing into me harder, I couldn’t help the screams that tore through my throat. I was a whimpering mess now, and I felt so ashamed. 

“S-st-stop! Please stop.” I cried, but I was ignored. His mouth claimed mine again, but I didn’t kiss back. Not like he cared, he was getting off on this no matter what I did. I prayed for this to be over soon, and thankfully with a final thrust he screamed and came into me. I’ve never felt so dirty before. I felt violated and disgusting. How was Jack going to look at me after this? I felt cum mixing with the blood coming out of me. Nigel stood up and began to dress himself. 

*WARNING: THIS IS THE END OF THAT SCENE, BUT THERE IS STILL SOME MATURE CONTENT BELOW, AND SLIGHT TORTURE*

“That was amazing pet! Don’t get too comfortable though, I still have plans for you.” He said that last statement with a growl, but I didn’t care. My body ached, my head hurt from the crying, and my throat hurt from the screaming. I wanted to black out so badly, but my body wouldn’t allow it. I wanted to wipe away the memory of what just occurred, but I couldn’t. Nigel walked backed in with a rag, and I began to shake again. 

“P-please, n-no more.” I was pulling on the ropes attached to my hands and legs. Nigel ignored me, and began to clean the area down there. I continued to struggle, not wanting him anywhere near my body again.

“Stop squirming pet!” He yelled. “I’m trying to clean you up, you should at least be fucking grateful.” 

Grateful!? Was he fucking insane! He just raped me! Violated me in so many ways, and he wants me to be grateful. Even though I wanted to resist, I wanted his fluids out of me as quickly as possible, so I let him finish cleaning me. I tried blocking him out, thinking of Jack and his beautiful face. At least he was alive in the other room. I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt the bed dip beside me. I moved as far to the right as I could while being bound, not wanting him anywhere near me. He grabbed my chin again, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

“You keep thinking you’re in charge here pet! But I assure you that is not the case. I will say though, you are such a good lay. I think I’m going to keep you beautiful. How would you like to come home with me?” I glared at him now. Is he fucking crazy? 

“How about you fuck off! I would rather die than go anywhere with you.” I sneered at him. He suddenly pulled out a pocket knife, and placed it under my chin. 

“I think I need to teach you a lesson on manners boy.” He climbed on top of me again, and I bucked and thrashed trying to throw him off me, my body was still aching from before, but the adrenaline was kicking in, masking its pain for a moment, 

“Get off me you son of a bitch!” I yelled. Nigel grabbed a piece of cloth that used to belong to my shirt and tied it around my mouth. 

“No more talking pet.” And with that, he began slicing a long line, from my collar bone to my chest. I screamed into the cloth around my mouth, and whimpered. 

“That’s only one pet…we still have a lot more to go.”


	12. You Want What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some torture and cursing in this chapter!

*Marks POV*

The pain from the first slice was bad enough, but each new slice overlapped the other, irritating the skin more. I kept crying out in pain each time, but Nigel liked that. I eventually started to learn how to control myself from making noise. I didn’t want him to get the satisfaction of hearing me in pain. My eyes were closed, and each time the blade hit my skin, I flinched. Apparently, Nigel got bored of this though, because I felt him get up from where he was straddling me. I opened my eyes, and saw him looking down at me. He looked at my cut up chest, and then tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking. I didn’t like the look of that. Anything he thinks of is probably a bad idea. He then reached over my head, and undid the cloth that was tied over my mouth, tossing it on the floor. 

“I don’t even care about the flash drive anymore.” He said. I turned to look at him.

“Then why are you here? What is the point of all this!?” I was angry now. Was this just revenge for Jack lying then? Why couldn’t he have stayed away if he didn’t care about the microchip. Or what he thinks is the flash drive. 

“When I first set eyes on you, nothing else mattered. I don’t care about the other agents and their families! I only care about making Sean suffer! My father would be proud knowing I hurt the boy he let go. The boy who had the flash drive all along. I still want the flash drive, but that isn’t my number one priority any more. I want you now beautiful. I’m going to claim you again, and then I am bringing you home with me.” 

The color now drained from my face. He wanted me? Of all people, he wanted me? Why me!? This was all too much, and I felt panic settling in. Then I replayed the words he just spoke in my head. Claim me again! No he can’t! I can’t let him violate me again like that! His voice interrupted my thoughts when I heard him begin speaking to me.

“I may have claimed you internally pet, but I think you would look quite ravishing with an external claim don’t you think?” I was even more scared now. 

“W-what? Why don’t you just let me go? That sounds like a good idea right?” I smiled, but it wasn’t really a happy one. Bargaining with this guy wasn’t gonna work, but I should at least try…right? I knew it didn’t work when he began laughing, loud and deep. 

“You’re really funny beautiful. I love a man with a sense of humor. Now, what I meant was that you would look real good with my name branded on your skin. How does that sound pet?” OH HELL NO! Branded! He wants to brand me!

“Are you fucking insane!?” I yelled. I saw him frown, and I flinched internally. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. He took off this large ring he was wearing, that had the letters N and S engraved into it. Then he pulled out a lighter. Once I saw the lighter, I began to thrash in my bonds. 

“JACK! JACK HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP!” Nigel straddled my waist again, and flicked the lighter, causing a bright yellowish flame to show. He then took the ring and put it over the flame, letting it get hot. 

“Please Nigel! P-please don’t! I’ll do anything! J-just don’t please!” I was begging him hard now. This was going to hurt so bad, but not only would this be painful, but I would have to live with the initials of a madman singed into my skin. Without warning, he set the hot ring right above my heart, and I began to scream, loud and hard. My throat hurting from the amount of pressure from the screaming. Then he was yanked backwards, falling on to the floor. My mind was fuzzy, and I was dizzy from the shock of what just happened. The smell of my burning flesh caused bile to rise in my throat. 

I looked to the left, and with blurry eyes saw Jack with a bat in his hands, breathing heavily, Nigel underneath him.


	13. Jack To The Rescue

*Jacks POV*

My head was fuzzy, and my tongue was tingling. “Where am I?” I thought to myself. I opened my eyes a bit, and then closed them again. I was just so tired. I rolled onto my side, and then winced. Why the hell does my side hurt? I lifted up my shirt and noticed deep black and purple bruises on my side. Was I in a fight? Then the memories started flowing. I was in a fight! With Nigel! Wait…oh my god, Mark! I quickly sat up, but that was obviously a mistake, because the room began to spin, and I felt nauseous all of a sudden. I took in deep breaths, trying to focus. I needed to see if Mark was okay. 

I started to stand slower now. I was on my knees, and then I heard a noise. I paused, frozen in place, and tried to listen again. Then I heard it. Mark begging Nigel to stop. I had to hurry now! I quickly stood ignoring the pain and the dizziness, and started heading towards the bedroom. I stopped though, I knew Mark needed me, but I can’t just run in there without a weapon, or I’m screwed. I hurried back to the other side of the house, and grabbed a bat from inside the closet. 

I was interrupted when I heard a heart wrenching, painful scream echo through the house. MARK! I ran with the bat as fast I could to the other bedroom, and the sight I came upon had my blood running cold. Nigel was straddling my very naked husband. I didn’t even think, I just grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him back. I began to beat him with the bat over and over, until he laid there unconscious. I looked up at Mark, and tears began to fill my eyes at the sight of him all bloody, sweating, and wait...is that a burn? I rushed over to him. 

“Oh my god Mark.” I cried. I started to untie his hands from the headboard, and then I began to untie his ankles. Once he was untied, he sat up slowly, wincing. I put a blanket over his shivering body, and to cover him up since he was nude. I saw what looked the letters NS branded into his skin, as well as multiple cuts across his chest. Mark saw me staring, and quickly covered up, obviously embarrassed. I looked back at Nigel, and noticed his still form lying on the ground. That bastard! I wanted to bash his skull in for hurting Mark! He tortured him while I was out cold! 

“J-Jack?” Mark’s voice was so soft, barely even a whisper. Pain was etched into his face. 

“Mark! I’m so glad you’re alive!” I put my hands on his face, and kissed his forehead. 

“It hurts. P-please i-it h-hurts” he whimpered. I pulled away now, fearful I was making the pain worse. 

“Where does it hurt love. Tell me.” 

He looked away from me now, his face red. 

“I-I can’t. Y-you’ll be a-ashamed of m-me.” He was stuttering while talking, his breathing erratic, and I had to calm him down before he had a panic attack. I began to pet his hair, trying to soothe him. 

“I could never be ashamed of you Mark. You can tell me anything you know that. I need to know where you’re hurting so I can help you. I will always love you! Don’t be ashamed love.” I hoped he would understand that nothing could make me feel ashamed of him. He was my husband, my one and only. He continued crying, but now turned to face me. 

“It hurts d-down there, Jack.” I looked at him and saw tears flowing down his face. His eyes averted downwards now. 

“Down there?” I asked. Does that mean he-oh no. No no no he couldn’t have! 

“Baby, did he..?” I asked, but I wasn’t so sure I wanted to know the answer. 

“Y-yes.” He said. 

My world then shattered, crumbling down on me.


	14. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of rape, and lots of violence and cursing!!!

*Jacks POV* 

“Please say something Jack.” Mark begged. I didn’t know what to say though. I just found out that not only did Nigel torture my husband, but he fucking raped him! I was too in shock to move or say anything. 

“Y-you’re scaring me Jack. I-I know you are upset with me but-“

“Upset with you!?” I yelled confused. Mark jumped, and I quickly tried to calm myself. I shouldn’t be yelling like that knowing what Mark just went through, he’s probably scared of everything right now. 

“Mark, why would I be upset with you?” I asked. 

“I’m dirty now Jack.” He said. The tears were flowing down his face. “H-he was inside…” He stopped abruptly, choking on his words. I went to speak, but he stopped me. 

“He was inside me.” Mark said more forcefully. “Why would you want to be with me anymore, knowing that I am filthy, and had another man inside of me!” I could tell he was getting angry now. I rested my hand on his shoulder gently, 

“Love, he had no right to do what he did! You are NOT filthy or dirty! Do you understand me Mark? This is not your fault. I still love you, and we are going to get through this. I will be here for you every step of the way, but please Mark, just know you are not dirty! You are still the beautiful man I married, and you were hurt in a way I could never imagine.” I saw the fear in his eyes slowly leave, and with a sob he hugged me, crying into my shoulder. 

“I love you s-so m-much!” He cried. I gently rubbed my hand up and down his back, soothing him. 

“Alright love, we have to go.” He looked up at me now. 

“O-okay. Yeah, let’s go.” He stood up, but yelped in pain, his knees wobbling, threatening to give out. I put his arm over my shoulder, and we started to walk out the door when Mark was suddenly pulled out of my arms. Mark and I both screamed, and I looked back to see Nigel with his arm in a choke hold on Mark. How could I forget about him? I was so involved in helping Mark, I didn’t even think to take care of Nigel. I was furious now, but also scared. I just got Mark back, and in two seconds he’s taken again. 

“LET. HIM. GO!” I yelled. Nigel tightened his grip on Mark, and I heard Mark begin struggling to breathe. 

“I said let him go Nigel!” I was fuming at this point. 

“I am taking him with me agent! Now give me the flash drive!” Nigel screamed. 

“He is going nowhere with you, you fucking piece of shit! The flash drive stays with me until you give me my husband!” He was not taking Mark! I would die before I let him take my love away. 

“There is no negotiating Sean.” Nigel was talking so calmly which made me more pissed off, that I growled at him. He smirked at me. 

“Does this make you angry agent?” He asked, the hand not holding Mark against the throat, began caressing down Mark’s bare chest. Mark winced from his cuts being irritated. 

“STOP TOUCHING HIM YOU BASTARD!” 

“He made such a good lay agent. I see why you want him back so much, I mean look at him?” I did look at him, and the sight of Mark shivering and naked, now that the blanket that was protecting him fell off from the struggle, made me livid. 

“I’ll give you the flash drive Nigel. Just please…give me back Mark.” I could tell by the way Nigel tilted his head that he was contemplating what I said. I know he said before he wanted both, Mark and the flash drive, but that was not happening. 

“Fine agent. You have yourself a deal. Now hand over the flash drive.” 

“You must be fucking nuts if you think I’m going to just hand it over while you still have my husband in your arms. Give. Me. My. Husband. NOW!” Nigel started laughing, 

“So demanding agent, but fine. A deal is a deal.” He shoved Mark forward, and he fell into my arm. I quickly hugged him, a sob escaping my throat. 

“Alright agent! The flash drive!” I glared up at him. I shoved Mark behind me, after covering him back up with the blanket. I then pulled the necklace from around my neck over my head, and then threw it to Nigel. 

“Is this some fucking joke agent! Where is the flash drive?!” He screamed, clutching tight onto my necklace. 

“It was never a flash drive.” I explained. “It’s a microchip embedded into the J. You got what you wanted Nigel. Now it’s time to go.” He looked down at the necklace, examining it for a moment. He was silent for way too long, and I began backing up, trying to get out of the room. Suddenly, Nigel looked up at us. 

“Where are you going agent? You still have something I want.” 

“We had a deal Nigel! I gave you the microchip! It’s yours! Now go!” 

“I’m not leaving without my pet.” He began to walk towards us when…

BANG!

I ducked, bringing Mark down with me. I looked up from where we were on the floor, and saw Robert standing in the doorway, a gun in his hands. I then looked at Nigel, who was frozen to the spot, a bullet embedded in the wall to the right of his head. 

“I suggest you don't move you son of a bitch!” Robert yelled, his gun fixed on Nigel. I was so relieved to see Robert here. I noticed four other agents behind the door, guns also raised at Nigel. I stood up, grabbing Marks arm, and lead him to the door. 

“Wait outside Mark.” I didn’t mean to say it so demanding, but he couldn’t be here for this. He looked at me with his big, brown eyes, and then nodded. He walked to the doorway, and an agent helped him out. I nodded my head to the agent in approval. I looked at the other agent, Agent Ryder, and stepped in front of him. I looked down at his gun, then back at him. 

“May I?” I asked. He handed me the gun, and I turned back around, aiming it at Nigel. 

“Ohohoho Agent Septiceye.” Nigel laughed. “What are you going to do now? Capture me? Bring me back to wherever you guys come from? My men will be looking for me you know.” 

“Hm.” I said with a tilt of my head. “I guess they’ll be looking for a dead man.” I watched Nigel's smile, slowly dissipate. 

“You know your pet out there, man was he a good lay! His body underneath mine, begging me to stop. He looked oh so beau-“ 

BANG! 

“AAAHHHUGHHHH!” Nigel screamed, a gunshot wound in his right thigh. 

“That was for kidnapping my husband.”

BANG! 

Another scream, and another bullet wound in his left thigh. Nigel was now on the floor panting. 

“That was for torturing him with your knife!” I yelled. 

BANG!

Nigel was coughing up blood on the floor, panting and choking from the pain. Another bullet through his left shoulder. 

“That was for branding him with your disgusting name!” 

BANG!

His right shoulder now leaking blood. 

“That was just because you fucking deserved it.” Nigel looked at me, and for the first time I saw fear in his eyes. I could tell he was afraid of dying. I didn't care. I leaned down close now looking him over, watching him writhe from the pain. I waited another minute, just to watch him squirm, before speaking again.

“And this is for raping my husband you disgusting, vile, pathetic, monster.” 

BANG!

The last gunshot right through the center of his head.


	15. We're Okay

*Jacks POV*

I stared down at Nigel’s lifeless body, feeling no remorse. I’ve said before that taking a human life isn’t easy, and it never will be. But today I learned something. Sometimes taking a human life feels good, and I know what that sounds like, I do. It scares me to think that taking Nigel’s life in such a horrible way made me feel good. I don’t like to kill, but when a monster like that hurts your family, all logic is thrown out the window. He deserved so much worse than what I did to him, but as angry as I am for what he did, I couldn’t torture him like he tortures others. I guess that’s the difference between someone like me and someone like him. Yes, I enjoyed shooting him over and over again, and I enjoyed putting that bullet in his head, but I will never enjoy the things he’s done to others. 

I look up from Nigel’s body, and I see Robert and the other agents staring at me. I walk over to them, and hand the gun back over to Agent Ryder, but my eye contact doesn’t stray from Robert. He hasn’t seen me like this before, wearing such a cold look in my eyes. 

“If you’re going to judge me for what I did then go ahead, but I don’t regret it.” I felt bad for sounding so cold, but I didn’t deserve to be judged for how I killed Nigel. The man…no….monster, deserved it. 

“I’m not judging you Sean. I took one look at Mark, and I saw the fear in his eyes. That boy of yours is traumatized son. You’re wasting your time talking to me right now. We’ll clean this mess up, but you go see that husband of yours…he needs you.” I nodded and began to head to Mark, but I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and headed to Nigel’s body one last time, taking back my father’s necklace that still laid in his hand. 

“Are you sure you want that?” Robert asked. 

“That chip has gotten you into this mess. We can take it, and you won’t have to worry about the possibility of this happening again.” I looked at the necklace in my hands and frowned. This was my father’s. I couldn’t let this go, but Robert was right. The reason all of this happened was because I had the responsibility of protecting the microchip. I looked up at Robert with sad eyes. 

“Here.” I shoved the necklace into his hand and walked away. I know that was cold, but I was upset to give away the necklace. I walked into the living room and saw Mark sitting on the couch. He was now dressed in the clothes he had on earlier, which was a dark blue t-shirt, and dark gray pants. An agent must have given them back to him. He looked up from where he was sitting, and his eyes widened with relief when he saw me. I sat down next to him, and rested my hand on his thigh. 

“How are you holding up?” I asked. 

“I’m okay…for now. I mean, my body hurts, but I am safe with you and that’s all that matters. You’re okay. I’m okay.” He leaned over and hugged me, and I hugged him back. 

“Is he dead?” Mark whispered into my ear. 

“Yeah. He’s dead.” 

“Good.” Is all Mark replied, and we sat there hugging for what felt like forever, and I was okay with that. We needed this. Our sighs of relief filled the empty room. I pulled away from Mark when I heard Robert enter the area.

“How you boys holding up?” He asked. 

“As good as one can be after today’s events.” I replied. 

“I heard from some other agents, and they have caught the rest of Nigel’s men. They even found where Nigel was holding up the entire time, and took down the rest of his crew there as well. You guys are safe now, it’s all over. I suggest you boys get some rest, it looks like you need it. Oh, and we have a good doctor on call for you both to get looked over. I’ll take you both after we clean up in here, I have a car out front ready to go.” 

“Thank you Robert, for everything.” I said. Mark looked up at him too. 

“Yeah, thank you. We wouldn’t be sitting here if you hadn’t got here when you did.” Mark gave him a smile. Robert smiled back and nodded, then he walked back into the room to help the agents with the mess in there. 

For the first time today, I felt safe.


	16. To The Moon And Back

*Jacks POV*

*3 Months Later*

“I cannot believe we are doing this!” Jack said laughing. 

“Ya know you don’t have to babe.” Mark laughed back. “I mean it’s going to hurt, and I’m the only one who has to cover anyth-“

“No, Mark, stop. I want this! I want this so badly, because I would do anything for you. And if it means doing something like this, then I will commit to it. Plus, we should’ve done this before! It’s actually kind of romantic.” Mark smiled at me after I finished talking, then wrapped me around the arms lifting me into the air, and twirling me around. I began laughing loudly, 

“Mahaharkk! Put me down!” I giggled. 

“Oh fine you party pooper!” Mark finally put me down, and then gave me a kiss on my head. 

“Thank you.” He said. I looked into his eyes and I saw how genuine he was. The last three months were hard on both of us, but especially for Mark. Every day for two months, he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. He would scream the words “no” and “stop” and I would try and wake him, to let him escape from that horrible dream, and once he finally did wake up, he would cry into my arms for an hour before wearing himself out. It took a toll on him, and I tried so hard every night and day to be here for him. 

But the nightmares weren’t the only thing that we had to overcome. I had to remind him every night that he was beautiful, and he is, but every time Mark looked at himself in the mirror, the scars from that night would be staring back at him. I caught him a few times in the bathroom, his eyes were glazed over, and he was frozen to the spot. Multiple times I had to snap him out of it, and he would be silent for hours at a time afterwards. I didn’t know what to do to help him, and I didn’t want to lose him, so I stayed by his side every day just so he knew I was here for him no matter what. And I think he noticed, because after two months of nightmares and tears, he finally came into the room one night with a smile on his face, and his words to me were, “I love you”. 

From that day on we moved forward, and yeah, Mark still suffered from nightmares every now and then, but he was suffering less. We had sex that night too. For the first time since the incident that day, and he didn’t shy away from me. I was so proud of him, and I made sure to show him how proud I was. Robert also called me a couple weeks after that day, and told me he had good news. Turns out he took the microchip, that was embedded into my necklace, out and kept it himself. He didn’t want any agent to have the responsibility of it anymore. He showed up and gave me my father’s necklace back, and I remember crying when I felt the chain rest over my neck again. I felt so lost before without it. These last three months have been rough, but Mark and I are strong. And together we are even stronger. Three months, and we were finally beginning to recover from everything that happened. 

Now here I sat, on a chair, with a needle digging into my skin. Mark decided he wanted to get rid of the brand Nigel put on him. He was sick of looking at it every time he took his shirt off, and he told me he would never be okay with those initials staring back at him. So, he came up with the idea to cover it up. 

“Well this is a lot more painful than I thought.” I said, turning my head to the left to look at Mark. 

“It’ll be over soon babe. Maybe we can go for some icecream after this!” Mark smiled. He was too adorable. 

“Sounds good to me!” I cheered. After a long time, we were finally done. I stood up, and walked over to the mirror with Mark beside me. We were both shirtless and staring at our chests. 

“Wow.” I whispered in awe. It was beautiful. The tattoo of a bright, round moon lay on each of our chests over our hearts, with the dark night and stars behind it. And in cursive words around the moon it said, “To the moon and back.” I saw Mark staring at his chest with a small smile upon his lips. The tattoo covering the scar Nigel branded into him, making it like it almost never happened. You couldn’t see it anymore, and knowing that, Mark sighed in relief. Our tattoos were matching and in the same place, to represent our love for each other, and all we have been through. 

“I love you.” Mark said, facing me. “To the moon and back.” 

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him, embracing him in a hug. 

“To the moon and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! Thank you to everyone who commented with such kind words, I really appreciate it! This was my first fic ever, and I am honestly proud of it! I hope to write more in the future:)  
> Have an awesome day guys! <3
> 
> P.S I just wrote a new story! So if you guys wanna check it out you can :)


End file.
